callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Berlin Wall
Auto Turrets? Do we have a source for that because it seems far-fetched. Firefunbro 17:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :It was confirmed by Treyarch in the reveal trailer. 18:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Yea i put in the link, but it was removed. here it is :if it's (the auto turret) in the middle how the hell do you go to the other side to capture the other team's flag : :I think the auto turrets automatically shoot you, but it is all speculating. That is why it is called "No mans Land" Going through it will get to the other side faster, but more dangerous. Allthough it would be pretty cool to get on the auto turrets. Just as a side note if someone wants to add it to the page, the turrets will still target and shoots at you even if you have the ghost pro perk. Kr3wlife 21:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sneak Peek on 1/18/11 I found on the cod website of a new sneak peek for the map. URL is here: http://www.callofduty.com/intel/436?path=intel/436 --Saber501 02:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Help This map is one of two maps to be set in Germany in the first DLC for Black Ops; the other being a canceled map, Munich. From this, it can be assumed that at one point, campaign missions in East and West Germany were to be included. This part is messed up. Munich isn't in the first DLC for Black Ops. Can someone fix this? Conqueror of all Zombies 02:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 02:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :can get across the map without geting killed by the turret The picture Since I can't edit this page, the picture currently in this article, which is a canceled version of the map, needs to be replaced with the one I uploaded a few days ago, which is the new version of the map. Rallinale 01:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) this along with kowloon and discovery suck butthead4 What the hell does that have to do with the picture? Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 20:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What does the one two five store have to do with Zombies? I am sure they meant 115. I think I'll edit.Iamdempsey Also I also took off a part that mentioned the use of smoke grenades in order to cross no-mans land fo the following reasons. 1. It was already mentioned in the article, and 2. There are no smoke grenades in Blops, on Wily Petes. Iamdempsey Pictures of the Patton tanks? I never downloaded a single DLC content (because I only play single player mode), so can someone please provide a picture of the M48s in the map?TheXenomorph1 01:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do it. But it'll take a while since my computer is bloody slow when I put the quality to high. Joseph Tan 01:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Never mind, computer sucks, sorry. Joseph Tan 02:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC)